1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to technology for a user interface that is used to view information about transactions in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet's popularity grows, more businesses are establishing a presence on the Internet. These businesses typically set up web sites that run one or more web applications. One disadvantage of doing business on the Internet is that if the web site goes down, makes an error, becomes unresponsive or otherwise is not properly serving customers, the business is losing potential sales and/or customers. Similar issues exist with Intranets and Extranets. Thus, there is a need to monitor live web applications and web sites to make sure that they are running properly.
One particular scenario that web application developers seek to avoid is a task that stalls, makes an error or otherwise has a bug. To debug software with a bug or task that stalls, the developer or administrator usually attempts to figure out which code is causing the bug or stall so that code can be fixed to avoid future issues. While it is usually easy to detect when an application is stalling or not working because the performance of the application becomes noticeably slower, the application stops functioning or the application produces undesired results, it is often very difficult to determine which portion of the software is responsible for the stall. And, even if a developer can determine in which method, function, routine, process, etc. that the application was being performed when the problem occurred, it is not clear whether the problem was because of that method, function, routine, process, etc. or another method, function, routine, process, etc called by that method, function, routine, process, etc.
Thus, there is a need to improve the ability to determine which portion of the software is responsible for problems in an application.